


Marvelsepticeye and a lil bit of Schneeplebro to go

by CryptidofTheKeys



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, G/T, Giants, M/M, Shipping, TINY - Freeform, They All Gay, marvelsepticeye - Freeform, schneeplebro - Freeform, tiny egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidofTheKeys/pseuds/CryptidofTheKeys
Summary: Jackie and Chase and the tiny gay panic attack essentiallythese lads have some issues admitting their feelings, will they be able to? Who knows ...Well, you will once you read this-
Relationships: Dr. Schneeplestein/Chase Brody, Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Marvelsepticeye and a lil bit of Schneeplebro to go

Chase was laying there on the couch, scrolling through his phone and Jackie was just casually flying slowly back and forth, the two of them were bored out of their minds, there was nothing to do at all because everyone was pretty much busy… Henrik was doing some experiments with Marvin, Jameson was teaching Robbie some sign language, and Anti was doing god knows what, Jackie really didn’t care to find out what the glitch was doing so long as he wasn’t around here, Jackie sighed “I’ll be right back” to which Chase nodded at and then continued scrolling through his phone, Jackie headed off back towards his room just to try and find something to do before he stopped dead in his tracks and glanced at Marvin’s room, he was curious… He rarely ever got to see Marvin’s room and now would be the perfect opportunity since the magician isn’t there and Jackie won’t go all red in the face! ...Ahem… The Hero slowly crept over and gently pushed the door open, peering inside at the room before him.

He was always fascinated by Marvin’s room… From the room itself to the very door he entered through, the door looked as if it had some form of sigil on it although Jackie didn’t quite know what it meant, then again… A lot of the room had sigils on the walls and even a few words in what appeared to be in Latin (haaaa, not butchering that language bc i know nothing in Latin), and of course the typical spell books and potions laying around, Jackie noticed one potion in particular that looked interesting, it had a purple aura around the bottle, now… Jackie knew that he shouldn’t mess with Marvin’s potions or anything, otherwise the magician would probably hex him, but…

Something about this particular potion had caught his attention and before he even realized he was heading toward the shelf and grabbing the bottle, looking over the liquid inside, it was such a strange kind of liquid, it’s consistency almost made Jackie feel queasy “Dude, what are you doing?” Jackie jumped and almost immediately the potion flew out of his hands, “Fuck!” Jackie yelled as he and Chase who had ran in to help, he didn’t mean to startle Jackie so much, he was just curious! The two of them desperately made a grab for the potion but it was too late, it crashed onto the floor and the liquid had splashed all over the both of them, their eyes widened before Chase spoke up “I...I… Oh god, are we going to die? Or turn into monsters? Or w h a t?!” He was panicking and so was Jackie.

The two feared the worst because there was no telling what was even in that potion! However, the last thing they expected was to suddenly be shrinking, Jackie’s eyes widened as the room enlarged right before his eyes, luckily enough for them they didn’t shrink small enough to where it’d be impossible to see them, so they didn’t have to worry about accidentally being stepped on or anything like that, Jackie then glared at Chase “You should know better than to sneak up on me like that! What were you thinking?!” The now tiny father looked at the hero and grinned nervously “I uh, just wanted to see what you were doing…! That’s all… I… I uh...” There was a pause before he looked down and sighed, his expression suddenly changing into one of regret “...I’m sorry…”

The hero sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “I… It’s okay Chase, I know you didn’t mean to… Yelling at you isn’t going to solve the problem either I don’t suppose… So what do we do exa-” Jackie cut himself off, his and Chase’s eyes going wide at the sound of loud and booming footsteps, he immediately grabbed the other’s arm and hid behind a large stack of books that were on the ground “I KNOW I heard a crash come from my room Henrik!”

A voice called out, obviously belonging to Marvin as he stepped foot into the room and gasped upon seeing the broken bottle “I knew it! Ugh, it was probably Anti no doubt… Coming in here and trying to mess with my stuff” Henrik nodded “Yes, he loves to mess with all of our things… Unfortunately” He rolled his eyes as he recalled just yesterday, Anti tore up so much of his work… He swears, if that bastard was human he would strangle him with his bare hands! Marvin walked closer and got a better look at the bottle despite it being smashed and he suddenly grinned “Well, I can safely say… If Anti broke this bottle in particular, he got a very SMALL surprise…” Henrik raised a brow “What do you mean by that…?” The Magician turned back to the doctor, still grinning, he snapped his fingers and just like that, the shattered glass floated up and into the nearest bin

“That, my dear doctor, was a shrinking potion, it can work by either splashing someone with it and or alternatively drinking the potion which, I wouldn't... Really recommend because it tastes a w f u l...” Henrik blinked in surprise, at first he had never really believed Marvin’s magic was even real, but boy oh boy did the magician go out of his own way to prove this man wrong, and prove him wrong he did, Henrik would never call it fake again “So if it were Anti who got splashed, perhaps we should try looking for him? Ooh perhaps this gives us a chance to experiment on him!” The Doctor grinned, which Marvin wouldn’t deny, even though Henrik was a relatively nice man, that grin still unnerved him.

Marvin chuckled “Easy doctor, don’t underestimate him just because he’d be tiny… He could still have his powers…” Meanwhile Jackie and Chase were standing there, listening to this, and, while, they knew their friends surely wouldn’t hurt them, they were feeling such an overwhelming fear taking them over, they were terrified of being caught, not only because Marvin would undoubtedly be mad but there was something else… Chase was shaking “I-I… Dude, holy shit… What if they e-ex-ex… experiment on the b-both of us when they find us? Or try to hurt us or s-some shit...” Jackie looked at Chase, a bit shocked at the other’s words, he then noticed the overwhelming look of fear in the man’s eyes “H-Hey, don’t say that… C’mon Chase, you know Henrik and Marv would never hurt you or me… Sure, Marv might be a little angry but… T-They’re not evil or cruel… They’d never hurt us” For some reason, Jackie doubted his own words, this… These feelings HAD to be a side effect from the potion that spilled on them, yeah, that’s it! Jackie and Chase only panicked more as the two began searching the room, Jackie looked around for any other safer hiding spot but with the two of them looking around, moving wasn’t exactly the safest.

Chase and Jackie just stayed as still as they could as the magician and doctor searched the room, high and low, until Marvin came very close to the stack of books which made Jackie and Chase freeze up. Jackie didn’t understand this feeling, these were they’re friends dammit! Marvin and Henrik meant no harm! Chase however was backed up as far against the wall as he could go, if there was a hole he would honestly just want to climb into it right now and then… Their worst fears were realized as the books began levitating, Jackie backing up against the wall now along with Chase, as the books raised completely up and the two gasped, Marvin seemed shocked at the discovery that it wasn’t actually Anti “J...Jackie? Chase?” He called out, noticing them wince at his voice, he then paused noticing their terrified expressions “Christ… You both look so terrified… C-Come here…” Marvin didn’t seem mad at all in fact he looked more concerned as he knelt down and held out a hand.

Jackie despite still being a little bit afraid, he immediately headed toward Marvin’s hand, almost gravitating toward it in a way, he then hopped up on the large limb, but Chase however was still glued to the wall, the magician noticed this “Chase… I… I won’t hurt you… I promise… It’s me, Marvin, I know you’re scared, it must be the potion’s side effects messing with you…” Despite the magician’s words, Chase would not budge, he just stood there, chest heaving with heavy breaths, even Jackie chimed in “Yeah Chase, see? Marvin’s safe, he… He isn’t hurting me…!” Chase shook his head “I...I can’t… I don’t…” The man was breathing way too heavily so Marvin stepped back and looked at Henrik “You know, Chase trusts you the most, maybe you should try talking to him…”

The Doctor nodded, walking over and kneeling down near Chase, although he did keep his distance so he wouldn’t stress the other out anymore than needed, after all, the man already looked as if he were having a panic attack “Chase, listen to me…” He began, noticing the smaller male’s eyes glancing up to him “I want you to take some deep breaths for me, can you do that?” Chase blinked and nodded his head, slowly breathing in and out, following the pattern that Henrik was, in and out… In and out… In… And… Out… Until eventually, the man started calming down “Are you alright now?” Henrik questioned, he felt bad for Chase, while he didn’t understand what the potion’s side effects were to cause this, he could understand that it could just be fear because there’s two massive giant men in front of him who could easily do some nasty damage which Henrik cringed to even think about.

Chase looked up at Henrik and nodded, slowly stepped forward, only flinching when Henrik lowered his hand a bit too fast, the doctor noticed the flinch and slowed down his movements “It’s okay Chase, I’m not going to hurt you… None of us are, we’re still your friends, just a lot bigger than you, that’s all…” The man looked up at the giant doctor and smiled slightly, stepping forward and onto the man’s hand, gasping at how soft and warm it felt… He hadn’t expected that but suddenly, he felt safe, he felt safe and secure in Henrik’s hands the most…

Still, he couldn’t help but flinch when Henrik began lifting him up, the doctor trying his best to keep his movement as slow as possible, he couldn’t deny, Chase was very cute being so small in his hands, he was so much more fragile in this state… Henrik was almost terrified of accidentally hurting the man or worse, meanwhile Jackie felt the same way Chase had, he felt safe and secure in Marvin’s hands who cleared his throat and began to speak “So uh, I have good news and bad news about this… Good news is, there ARE ways to reverse this… Bad news is, the ingredients for the growth potion are nowhere NEAR in season… So, I’m going to have to learn the growth spell, which could take maybe 4 weeks, or maybe even a month…” Jackie’s eyes widened “WEEKS OR A MONTH?! I-I CAN’T STAY TINY FOR THAT LONG!” The Hero was worried now, he had crime to fight! He couldn’t stay small for that long!

Chase looked down and bit his lip, the guilt washing over him suddenly “...This… This is all my fault, if I hadn’t scared Jackie in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this mess…” Jackie shook his head “To be fair… I shouldn’t have even been in Marvin’s room in the first place, Chase… I knew better, I was just so curi-” Marvin cut him off “Listen, it’s okay… Accidents can and will happen, at least this will teach the both of you a valuable lesson in the end and ahem, next time I’m putting my potions in a better spot…” The two of them nodded, which Marvin then sighed “Alright, you two should stay with us for the time being” He cleared his throat before continuing.  
“Chase, you can stay with Henrik, Jackie, you can stay with me… I think that’d be fitting given Chase trusts the doctor more and of course, Jackie trusts me more'' Henrik gave a nod “Of course… No more wasting time, you need to hurry up and learn the spell to get them back to normal size, I… I don’t even want Anti KNOWING these two are tiny…” The doctor shuddered, Marvin doing so along with him “Y-Yeah… I’d hate for that sick bastard to get his grimy hands on the two of them…”

The Magician walked over, setting Jackie gently on the nightstand by his bed, he waved Henrik and Chase off as the doctor headed out to let Marvin work, besides, Henrik had some work to do himself anyways… Then Marvin pulled out one of the spell books and flipped through some of its pages before he found the right one and began reading, he wished there was a quicker way but magic is a complex thing, meanwhile Jackie just stood on the nightstand, watching Marvin read before getting up and trying to test something, he tested if he could fly and it turns out the potion didn’t affect his abilities it seemed! He could zoom around the room with ease, he then grinned and went over to the book stack “Hey Marvin!” He called out, making the magician pause his reading to look at the hero “What is it Jackie?” The Hero was grinning as he lifted up the books, Marvin’s eyes widening “J-Jackie! Do-” He cut himself off upon noticing Jackie was holding the books with ease, he took a deep breath before smiling “Jackie, hun, that’s amazing, I’m glad you still have your powers but please… Warn me next time, I was scared that was going to crush you…”  
Jackie nodded and put them down “Oh yeah, uh, sorry Marv…”

He was glad the books were stacked and in front of him now to hide the blush on his face, he almost didn’t even register Marvin calling him ‘hun’... They weren’t EXACTLY a couple or anything, but Jackie really did have a huge crush on the magician, he was always just too nervous to tell him his feelings… He wasn’t even sure Marvin liked him back really, he couldn’t tell because with Marvin… Him flirting and being a cheeky little shit just came naturally to him, and so did the pet names… He was probably just fooling himself, Marvin was way out of his league, he bit his lip and looked down toward the ground… Before hearing the magician’s voice again “You okay back there?” His tone was soft and he honestly sounded a little concerned before Jackie popped out and into the sky “Y-Yeah! I’m uh, fine! Just, I was thinking about some… er, stuff…” He flew over toward Marvin who rose a brow “Oh? And what kind of stuff would that be?” The Hero’s eyes widened slightly, fuck… He needed to think of something! Quick! Uhhh… “J-Just, uhhh ya know… Hero stuff…!” He was unaware of his face becoming red, however Marvin was very aware and he gave the tiny a sly smile

“Oh really now? Because you’re blushing an AWFUL lot... Are you sure it’s JUST about hero stuff, darling?~”  
Jackie’s face turned even redder at being called darling “Uhhhh… D-Don’t worry about it, it’s fine!” He chuckled nervously, looking away from Marvin and hoping he’d just drop the subject, luckily for him, the magician only chuckled before giving a dramatic gasp “Ooh perhaps you were thinking about lil ol me, hm?~” Jackie rolled his eyes, narcissistic bastard Marvin was ...But he loved this narcissistic bastard with all his heart “Marvin…” He grumbled at the magician who was grinning before he shook his head “Fine, fine… I’ll stop~” Marvin suppressed a sigh, he had a good guess of what Jackie was thinking of… However, he would never pressure the other into saying it if he wasn’t ready, he wanted Jackie to tell him at his own pace, he’d just…

Help a little here and there by giving Jackie some subtle hints ...Although he had been doing that quite a lot and it still seemed Jackie was oblivious to his flirting and subtle hints that he did indeed like him, either way… He’d wait for the other to tell him… But that wouldn’t stop him from flirting of course “You know, Jackie, you're so cute being this tiny~ Don’t get me wrong, you were cute before too, but it makes it so much easier…” Jackie rose a brow “Easier for what exactly…?” Marvin then gently grabbed a hold of the hero “To do this…” and gave him a smooch on top of his head, being as careful as he could all the while, it was… Admittedly a bit difficult to give Jackie a kiss being this small, and he definitely couldn’t kiss his lips… ...Yeah, Marvin needed to hurry up with this spell asap… He grinned at Jackie’s bright red face “MARVIN!” He bellowed, making the magician laugh, oh this was going to be a fun time for him, so easy to make Jackie flustered and now he couldn’t get away from it as easily! ...Ahem, Marvin wouldn’t overstep it of course, he’d never overstep Jackie’s boundaries, not on purpose anyways.  
Meanwhile, elsewhere…

Henrik was at his desk, doing some more work which Chase didn’t entirely understand but honestly, he didn’t much care for the working part, he was just laying there, staring up at the ceiling, he had calmed down way more since earlier, Henrik’s presence alone made him feel safe, like nothing could even touch him! Not even Anti could hurt him which he was thankful for! Henrik wouldn’t deny either, as a man of science, he was fascinated by Chase being this small, he’d never dissect Chase of course or do anything gross or harmful to him, oh heavens no! He loved Chase too much to do something like that, even though neither of them have confessed yet to liking each other, nor that they want to be boyfriends which… Henrik had a sneaking suspicion Chase had a crush on him but he’d never pressure the other into admitting anything, if this were the case then he’d do it in his own time, maybe even Henrik would confess first ...Hah, the doctor doubted that, him? Confessing first? Unlikely. The doctor snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Chase’s voice call out to him “You okay dude? You uh, you’ve been like, staring off into space for a bit now…” Henrik nodded “I’m fine, I was just thinking about things... “ Chase gave a nod to what the other said and then he stood up from the desk and looked around “God, everything looks so fuckin’ weird being this small… It’s all so damn big!”

Chase sighed and looked around “There’s nothing to do either… I’m going to be stuck like this for so long with NOTHING to do?” And to that Henrik paused his work and turned toward Chase “Well, not necessarily… If you want something to do, I can help with that” Chase rose a brow at this “...What exactly do you have in mind?” The Doctor smirked and rolled his chair over to a storage bin he had in his room and pulled out some various tubes and cardboard pieces, Chase was confused by this as Henrik began assembling them in a maze-like pattern, and then Chase realized what he was making, he looked up and glared “...Henrik, I’m not doing it, I know what this is, you use this for your pet lab rat! I’ve seen him go through this exact maze!” The Doctor shrugged “Listen, I haven’t got much else for you to do… It’s not like we have items built for people your size just laying about… You’ll have to take what you can get… And besides, this is a good time for experimentation! ...Not anything, like, dissections of course let me be very clear”

Chase had his usual ideas of what experiment usually meant, and he never did like the sound of that word, it always sounded like the doctor was going to dissect something or worse but… He trusted Henrik, he would trust Henrik with his very life if it came down to it and truth be told… It’s not like the man had anything else to do or even really anything going for him, he sighed and walked over to the entrance of the maze “Alright, alright… I’ll do it…” Henrik thought for a moment before standing up “Hold on one second before you go…” He then walked over and grabbed some supplies, including what looked to be a mini heart monitor, he then came back and sat down, reaching out for Chase before pausing “Ahem, may I?” The tiny man nodded much to Schneep’s delight, the doctor carefully lifted the man’s shirt up and stuck the pads on his chest, he was very thankful Chase wasn’t TOO small for this because he really did want to see how he functioned now that he was tiny, was Chase’s heartbeat any faster, were his senses heightened? So many questions that Henrik wanted answered but at the same time, he didn’t want to cause the man anymore unnecessary stress, so he’d keep it short and simple with the heart monitor tests for now.

“Alright…” Schneep began, taking a moment to make sure everything was set up correctly, once he deemed it was, he looked back at Chase “Now, you are sure you want to do this? You don’t have to if you don’t want” The man looked up at the doctor before shrugging “I haven’t got much else to do, I just, is there something waiting for me at the end of this or am I just running through it?” Henrik rose a brow “...And here you were, complaining that this was for the lab rat earlier… If you insist…” The Doctor stood up “Wait right here, I’ll be back” And with that he left, to go get… Something… Chase did want a reward for this at least! Or well, something to motivate him more like and since there wasn’t really anything else he could think of, food was the next best thing… After a good bit of waiting, Henrik finally returned, hiding something from Chase’s view then placing it at the end of the maze, to which Chase tilted his head at “So uh, what did you get exactly?”

The Doctor tutted “You’ll have to find out for yourself, now, are you ready?” Chase nodded and waited for Henrik to give the word, there was a pause before he simply uttered a ‘go’ and then Chase was off, he was sprinting through the maze, truth be told he wanted to see how fast he could go being this tiny.  
He heard Henrik gasp and glanced up slightly as he was running before focusing back on the maze, making sure he didn’t smack into one of the walls “mein Gott…” He muttered, he was shocked by how fast Chase could run being this small and his heart rate WAS in fact different than a normal sized human’s! Fascinating stuff… “You can run much faster than I thought! Impressive!” Chase suddenly blushed at Henrik’s comment before smiling “U-Uh thank you…?” He’s glad his hat was partially hiding his face as he continued through the maze, after he got halfway through, Henrik had began asking him to slow down and then sprint again to test some things out, it turns out Chase could slow down and immediately pick the pace back up again very rapidly when he started sprinting again, eventually he finally got to the end of the maze and there was a huge chunk of cookie waiting for him, Henrik decided to be generous with this! Chase’s eyes were wide as he stared at the massive chunk of cookie, he instantly ran over and clutched onto it, gently nomming at the edges and smiling widely as he looked up to Schneep “Thanks doc! I really… appreciate this!”

Henrik smiled back down at Chase “It’s no problem… You deserve it after all that! Honestly, I didn’t expect this much to change… So weird how a tiny human body works!” After Chase had eaten his fill of the cookie, he thought for a few moments, ever since completing the maze… He’s been thinking about Henrik, truth be told, he’s been thinking of the doctor all day long… So maybe it was time to… Confess… ...But what if it was too soon? What if Henrik rejected him? Or even laughed at him for even THINKING they had a chance together ...Suddenly, Chase bit his lip and looked down, at first the doctor didn’t notice this, he was writing some stuff down still luckily for Chase, who suddenly stood up, he wished there was a place to hide right now because he didn’t want Henrik to see his face, the thoughts of something going wrong were overwhelming him right now ...There’s no way the doctor had liked him back, or even really liked him in the first place… No way… He was just living in some kind of fantasy world, the thoughts of Henrik laughing at him for confessing was the worst one of all, it had even brought the tiny man to tears

“Ch-Chase…? Are you okay…?” The tiny man jumped and stumbled back, falling on his ass all the while, this gave the doctor a clear view of his tear stained face which he hated, he quickly tried to hide his face with the hat but it was too late, Henrik had already seen it and now the doctor was picking him up.  
“Wh...Why are you… Crying? Did I say something wrong?” Henrik didn’t believe he did, in fact he was just praising Chase! ...He was trying way too hard to go back and deduce what he had said in his sentence, he must’ve said something wrong! Chase shook his head “N-No…! Uh, yo-you… You didn’t say anything wrong… I...I just…” He paused, biting his lip ...He shouldn’t do this… This was a bad idea… “I have…. S-something… I wanna tell you…”

The doctor looked at the man and nodded “What is it…?” Maybe Chase was going… No, that couldn’t be it, Henrik’s thoughts were just pure nonsense, Chase wasn’t going to say what he thought he was… The tiny man looked at the doctor, wiping his eyes before he stood up and brushed himself off “I wanted to tell you that… I…. I…” He paused again, oh god he couldn’t do this, this was going to end in disaster, Henrik was just a friend, and he was going to fuck this friendship up because he had to have a crush on Henrik who probably didn’t even like him back, god, Chase just wanted to fucking vomit at this point, the thought of rejection and the anxieties he felt were almost too overwhelming.  
However, elsewhere… Another confession was about to come out as well...

Jackie had been watching Marvin read through the spell for awhile, occasionally doing things around Marvin’s room to help the magician out, which he highly appreciated, he appreciated Jackie putting things back into place that were a bit scattered around, although truth be told he was only doing these things to keep from being still and letting his thoughts consume him, he knew he needed to confess and soon otherwise he was never going to get around to it! It was now or never… “H-Hey… Marv…?” “Yes, Jackie?” The Magician questioned, not looking away from his book, waiting for the hero to speak up again, the tiny man was twiddling with his thumbs and looking anywhere but Marvin “I uh…. I-I’ve go...Got something I wanna… uhhh tell ya…” Marvin then paused his reading and turned toward Jackie, he noticed the nervous expression on the hero’s face “...Okay, what is it you want to tell me?”  
His voice was soft as he spoke, he wouldn’t deny, the look on Jackie’s face concerned him, the hero looked a bit… Stressed…

“I uh… I… I’ve been… m-e… meeee…. M-m-mm…” He paused, sucking in a deep breath and then exhaling rather loudly “I’ve been me-meaning… t-to… to uh… tell… t-tell you something… For… For a long time now and… Just...” He trailed off, mentally kicking himself for stuttering, he was trying his best to calm himself down as he stared up into Marvin’s eyes… Gods… His eyes were so… So… Beautiful… Jackie could always find himself getting lost in those eyes… No! He needed to focus damn it! He had to tell Marvin how he felt!

“Iiiii uh…” The Magician was waiting very patiently, not speaking over Jackie, he wondered however if this was going where he thought it was but no… It couldn’t be, he was just hoping, just fantasizing, that’s all, but still… Jackie’s never looked this nervous before “I- I can’t fuckin’ do it!” Jackie yelled, making Marvin flinch a little, he then immediately flew away and out of the room before Marvin could even grab him “J-Jackie! Come… Come back!” The Magician sighed, he felt bad for the hero, he looked so stressed and even then he still couldn’t say what he wanted, oh well, the magician couldn’t and wouldn’t force him to say anything he wasn’t ready to say “...I hope he’ll be okay…” Marvin muttered to himself, picking his book back up and continuing from where he left off, if Jackie didn’t come back soon then he’d go check on him…

Back in Henrik’s room, er, well… Office? Room? It’s a bit of both really but either way… Chase had been struggling and he just sighed and ran his hands down his face “I can’t do it… I just… I can’t…” Henrik looked at Chase and sighed “Chase, I won’t force you to tell me anything you’re not ready to tell, take your time with this, I’ll wait for as long as you need” The doctor reassured, he hated to see Chase so stressed like this… The man just needed more time with whatever it may be, then Henrik remembered something and stood up “Here, I’ll give you some alone time, I’ve got to go get something anyways, I’ll be back soon though”

Chase nodded and watched as Henrik walked out, he slumped down and placed his head in his hands “Stupid… Stupid… STUPID… I’m so fucking stupid, I’m going to fuck this up and ruin everything like I always do…” He mumbled to himself “Hey, Chase? You alright?” The man jumped as he heard a voice next to him and saw it was Jackie who looked… Just as stressed and upset as he did “Uh I could ask you the same thing…?” The Hero sighed and sat down beside Chase “....I couldn’t muster up the courage to tell Marvin how I feel about him…” Chase chuckled dryly “I guess we’re in a similar situation then huh?” He paused to clear his throat “...I couldn’t tell Henrik either…”

Jackie looked at Chase “...Well… If it’s worth anything… I think Henrik likes you…” Chase laughed at that “I doubt it… He probably only thinks of me as a friend… I’m gonna fuck that up though if I confess I just… I know it… He’ll probably think I’m weird and not wanna hang out anymore after that, I’ll probably make him so damn uncomfortable… I’m… I’m just a fucking idiot who can’t do shit right… I always fuck everything up and I know I’m-” Jackie cut him off and shook his head “Chase Brody, don’t you ever say that about yourself again…! You’re not an idiot! Just... Look, I’ve seen how Henrik looks at and deals with most people, it's usually just tired glances and a snappy attitude at best, sure he’s still friendly toward all of us in a way… But you? He’s always much softer toward you, the looks he gives you aren't tired ones or even annoyed ones! He always looks at you really lovingly from what I can tell!” Chase looked at Jackie in shock “D...Do you really think so…?”

The tiny father had tears threatening to spill from his eyes, however he couldn’t help but smile, Jackie’s words were… Comforting, although he was still conflicted, he didn’t know if he could believe those words or not… “I just… I really like, no… I love Henrik, he’s so smart, he always knows what to say to me, and despite that coldness he gives off, I always feel warm around him… And just… Fuckin’ hell, he’s just perfect! It’s… uh really hard to describe ya know?” (cue me sweating bullets trying NOT to over do it with the compliments on Henrik and to keep it in character for Chase) Jackie nodded, well, it must be a gossip about your crush kinda evening… So, what the hell, it’s not like they were around to hear the both of them! “Honestly? Same, I love Marvin a lot, there’s just something about him I can’t even explain! I’m just, god… I’m so terrified he won’t love me back” Chase nodded, giving a sigh “Mood though” Jackie gave him a look at that but, nonetheless, he wasn’t wrong, it was indeed a mood on both their parts, both terrified of being rejected and making things awkward between the others, however right outside in the hallway, Henrik and Marvin both were listening in on their conversation, listening to them talk about their fears and then about how much they both loved them, the both of them had hands clasped over their mouths, neither wanting to gasp or make a noise and alert the two, Marvin shared a glance with Henrik before the two nodded, they knew what they had to do.

Truth be told, they hadn’t even meant to listen in! They just happened to be crossing by and then overheard Chase and Jackie sharing their fears and then feelings about the both of them and they couldn’t help but listen in, and then the two of them casually walked in the room, still startling both Chase and Jackie, the two tinies saying their names almost in unison even! Henrik and Marvin exchanged glances before nodding at each other, they might as well just be honest with the both of them, enough was enough and they shouldn’t have to go through this stress! Henrik would let Marvin go first “Jackie…” Marvin began as he walked over and gently scooped Jackie up “I… I heard what you said… Just uh, just now…” And with that the hero’s eyes widened and his mouth fell agape “I-I…. M-Marv… I didn’t… I’m so-”

Before Jackie could even finish that sentence, Marvin gently pressed his nose against Jackie’s, it was the best he could do given the other’s size for now, and he held it there for a few moments before pulling back and chuckling at Jackie’s beet red face “Oh Jackie, darling… Don’t you even try apologizing for your feelings… I want you to know that I absolutely feel the same way, I have loved you for a v e r y long time… I figured my flirting, little pet names, et-cetera… Would just… Be enough of a hint, perhaps it was a little too subtle… Either way, no matter, I don’t want to see you stressed anymore…” The Hero could feel tears pricking at his eyes, although he really didn’t… Want to cry in front of everybody.  
He hated crying in front of people, he felt weak but he just couldn’t hold back as he hugged onto one of Marvin’s fingers, using said finger to cover his face so nobody could see his tears “I...I… Y-You’re serious? Please Marv… Don’t fuck with me on this…” The Magician smiled “I’m serious Jackie, I would never mess around with your feelings like that… Sure, I do technically flirt with others but it’s nothing truly serious, just a bit of fun but with you? Jackie, all that flirting was absolutely serious, I’ve even almost full-on kissed you at some points, you are, very oblivious hun, but I love that about you as well” The two of them chuckled at this, Chase was sitting there smiling at the both of them, he KNEW Marvin loved Jackie, hah! He was right, however…

He then realized something… He looked to Henrik who was closer all of a sudden, Chase couldn’t help but flinch upon the doctor scooping him up “I...I w-wait… If Marvin heard Jackie…” Chase’s eyes widened and he looked down “O-Oh n-no… No no, I… Listen I can e-explain just-” Henrik shook his head “That’s quite enough Chase, all this stress isn’t good for you, especially not being tiny like you are… Yes, I did overhear you as well, and like Marvin loves Jackie… I feel the same about you actually, you are a wonderful man and I definitely wouldn’t mind being with you ...I love you, Chase… I really do” He pressed a kiss on the man’s head, honestly, both Marvin and Henrik would be glad when they could have their boyfriends back to a normal size, they wanted to give them a proper kiss! Chase and Jackie were also both crying messes right now, except this time, those tears weren’t sad ones or ones of fear, these were happy tears! EXTREMELY happy tears…! And honestly, Marvin and Henrik were just glad to see their boyfriends not stressing out over this anymore, now they have closure and were able to rest, both tinies mumbling out some ‘I love you’s’ and that they are just so relieved and happy, not only happy that their friendships weren’t ruined but the people they actually loved, loved them back?! This was the best evening they ever had!

After a few weeks, finally, it was time… Jackie and Chase could be normal sized again! The two were excited as they eagerly stood beside each other on the floor, they were eager to finally give their partner’s a proper kiss! They had already spent so much time together in those weeks, there weren't many activities they could do given the size of their partners but now all that was going to change, they could go out on proper dates now! They could kiss each other! They could actually cuddle properly! Which, cuddling with a giant isn’t all that bad, the two of them would just prefer to actually be able to hold their partners in their arms, the two of them listened as Marvin began chanting the spell he had learned, trying his best not to glare in the doctor’s direction and just focus on getting Jackie and Chase back to normal size, the doctor in question was standing back in the hallway as if he were afraid Marvin would mess up his spell, how rude… Either way…

After a few moments, light began to shine and surround the two tinies, it was so sparkly, they had both almost wanted to reach out and touch it but they refrained just in case that would mess something up… And just like that, they were both growing, the room finally becoming a normal size to them again! Once they were back to a normal height and Marvin put his book down, Jackie immediately ran over and practically tackled the magician to the ground, peppering him in kisses which made the man giggle and blush a bright red “J-Jackie! Easy now! Control yourself my darling!” He wouldn’t deny, the kisses felt amazing and to have Jackie wrap his arms around him properly, this made a bright smile appear on the magician’s face. Meanwhile Chase eagerly rushed toward the doctor who called out for him in a panic to stop but it was too late, just like that, both Chase and Henrik were on the ground, the doctor sighed “Chase, I love you, but, please, never do that again…! Let me get up dammit!” He tried to move but Chase was not budging at all, just cuddling into the doctor who huffed but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face, the father mumbled softly into the other’s lab coat “I love you… So much…” Henrik then wrapped his arms around the other “And I love you as well…”

Marvin held back a snicker watching the other two show their affection, Jackie however didn’t hold it back “Wow Henrik, that’s the sweetest I think I’ve ever seen you!” The Hero laughed but then immediately regretted even opening his mouth once the doctor gave him a harsh glare “Iiii… I’ll shut up now…” Marvin didn’t hold back a laugh at that as he booped Jackie’s nose “You’re going to keep on until that big mouth gets you in trouble one day, I swear… Then it’ll be me who’s saving you!” Jackie looked at Marvin and grinned sheepishly at his comment before giving that last bit some thought “Ya know… You really would make a great superhero! Or maybe even” He gasped and gently cupped Marvin’s face “You could be my sidekick!”

And at that, Marvin’s warm expression slowly turned into a harsh glare, even more harsh than Henrik’s… The Magician snapped his fingers and suddenly Jackie was floating in the air “A-Ahaa… Marvin… C-Come on now… It was just a joke... L-Let’s… Let’s talk about this! Baby please!” The Hero tried to squirm but quickly found out he couldn’t move from the spot as Marvin stood up and gently cupped Jackie’s face, he had a smile on his face but it was the kind of smile that represents the calm before the storm “Jackie… Sweetie, darling, the absolute love and wonder of my life…” He began, his grip tightening, not enough to hurt Jackie of course “Let’s get one thing straight, first and foremost I’m not, secondly… I. Am. N O T. nor will I ever be… A. S i d e k i c k… Are we clear, love?” The Hero suppressed the urge to snort at the first part of his sentence, he did however look toward Chase and Henrik whose eyes were wide and mouthed a ‘please help’ to them.

However they both shook their heads, Chase laughing nervously “Sorry dude, but he DID say you're big mouth was gonna get'cha in trouble sooo you're on your own, seeya!” Chase immediately stood up, helping Henrik up as well and the pair went on their way, just like that, leaving Jackie alone to deal with Marvin, he looked back to the magic man and laughed nervously “C-Crystal clear… I got it, y-your not a sidekick! You’ll ne-never be a sidekick! Ahaaa… I was joking, I s w e a r I was, please, have mercy on a guy, c’mon!” The Magician hummed for a few moments, giving the hero a grin “Oh darling, I never show mercy~ However, because you’re v e r y special to me, you get a free pass~” And just like that Marvin leaned in close and gave Jackie a kiss, a proper kiss this time, it felt so good to do that finally! The magician almost didn’t want to break the kiss but after a few moments he had no choice, air was a need after all! Jackie’s face was flushed at this and he was finally freed from being in the air, Marvin pulling him closer in a cuddle, god, after all that magic he was tired… Jackie smiled and cuddled into the magician happily “Ya look exhausted, maybe we should get some rest…” Marvin nodded, letting out a yawn, Jackie soon following after, the hero carefully picked the other up and carried him over to the bed, they didn’t want to just sleep on the floor after all, they cuddled up in the bed together and got comfortable, luckily for the both of them, Marvin’s bed was a fairly big one.

Jackie gave Marvin a peck on the cheek before mumbling out a soft “I love you…” The Magician smiled at this, so relieved and happy that he and Jackie could finally do this, that they were finally together “...I love you too…” And with that, the two of them fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms… Elsewhere, Henrik and Chase were cuddling up as well, tired from the weeks that had passed and today overall, it was difficult at first, convincing Henrik to take a break from work to nap was hell but somehow Chase managed it, and then the two of them were cuddling, mumbling soft sweet things to each other before falling asleep, maybe once they were all rested and had time they could go on a double date! That’d be fun but for now, it was time to rest, and both Jackie AND Chase could definitely rest easy now, knowing they didn’t have to hide their feelings anymore, their partners loved them with all their hearts and both Chase and Jackie loved them as well, it was all gonna be okay…

(Lmao all I got for an ending to this one, I needed to hurry up with an ending, I’ve got a LOT more stories for october coming up and I cant afford to delay them any longer but uh here y’all go, take some Jackie x Marvin and Chase x Henrik fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah my G/T stuff is pretty rusty but I can get back into the swing of things eventually, just gotta keep writing ya know?
> 
> Anyways lmao I hope you enjoyed the fluff.


End file.
